


It's His Life

by MarieYuukie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Independent Harry Potter, M/M, Malexmale romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieYuukie/pseuds/MarieYuukie
Summary: Harry James Potter had enough of being bossed around by his so-called friends and decided to make a trip to Gringotts to find a way to be emancipated so he didn't have to worry about being returned back to the Dursley's, once there he learned his family had a long-standing marriage contract that should have been completed years ago with a certain Family that left him in shock for a few days. He decided that, by sending the man a letter, he'll wait to see what the response will be and go from there. Harry wondered whether this possible marriage will be considered a good thing or not.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55
Collections: Bashing Fics





	1. Sneaking off To Gringotts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, My name is MarieYuuki, Marie for short. I'm pretty new when it comes to writing on this site so I hope you all will go easy on me for the next couple of chapters if you haven't guessed yet, this story will be slash, basically in other words, gay, a man on man romance. Will there be sex? I don't know yet, I need beta writer to write some of those out for me as I'm not sure I'll be too good. I'm sure some of you may or may not find me on fanfiction.net. Be warned though, the stories on here will not be on there. I hope everyone enjoys!

Chapter One: Preface

It was early in the morning of September and it was a crispy chilly morning letting everyone know that snow is on the way. One such young man was sitting on the windowsill in the tallest tower, deep in thought. The night before, he had let his anger get the best of him when his so-called friends continued to hover when he tried to study more into his school work. It was like they deliberately tried to keep him enough so as to be not in the know like Hermione Granger was. His emerald green eyes blazed up in fury when he remembered the book being yanked out of his hands without his permission and that chit about to berate him until his cold stare stopped her in her tracks. He was so furious that night that he had immediately told Hermione and Ronald that he was done being friends, he wanted nothing to do with those two any longer. Harry James Potter sighed as he flipped back his finally tamed ebony mess of a hair with a hair slickening potion that he ordered through owl post. Unknown to the others, Harry had also ordered a potion that helped fix his eyesight and from what he found out, his eyes shown a lot more brightly now that they weren't obscured by the old round glasses when he was alone. 

He had taken to wearing new clothes in secret and really, Harry thought to himself, he was getting tired of hiding the real him, the real him that loved to study, want to be a healer once he graduated from Hogwarts, though he wouldn't be working at St. Mungo's Hospital, he was planning on moving to the states and find better options to start a new life. This war and leaving his so-called friends were dragging him down under almost for good. He was almost ready to call it in, but in the end, come tomorrow, which would be a Saturday and he wouldn't have classes, he was going to visit Gringotts by escaping through the many secret passageways. He was most definitely not be going back to the Dursley's and be stuck in his too small a room and be worked to death in the scorching summer heat, he was done with that life, it is time to start a new one, maybe even change his first name with his new look. Harry was sure that will turn the heads of pretty much the whole of the Wizarding World, maybe he should look into scheduling some meetings to help him get started. 

One thing was for sure, Harry James Potter will forevermore be known as neutral, he was done with the dark side and he was done with the light side. It's his life and it's time to take it back control.


	2. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a strange letter during Breakfast that threw a loop into his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I didn't put in the warnings this is an Independent Harry Potter Story, definitely not one of those super Harry's though, that's too much for me to write without a beta writer. I finally picked out a pairing to put Harry in with. It's a character I created by myself, his description will be put in the chapter, but his name is Ephraim Malfoy. Hope everyone enjoys the story so far.

It was later in the day after Harry had his revelation of going Neutral that he sat by himself in the Great hall, eating a small plate of strawberries, toast, and eggs while he had out one of his school books, studying now that Granger and Weasley will no longer hover over him. He had decided after that morning thinking, it was in that time that he stopped hiding his true self. He currently had his glasses put up in its case upstairs in his trunk. His ebony hair was slicked back neatly, making it seem rather curly at the ends. He was wearing a dark emerald v neck shirt that made his eyes seem as though they were glowing and black pair of sweats, he had on his regular Hogwarts uniform open so everyone could see his outfit. 

Suddenly he felt someone moving to sit next to him and he blinked a bit before he noticed it was Neville Longbottom. The young man still had his baby fat cheeks, but he was starting to grow into it and becoming the kind of man Harry could actually see himself becoming friends with. Neville whistled while staring at Harry, causing him to blush a little when it brought attention from other people. "You're looking mighty fine Harry, love the look and glad you lost those glasses. Gotta warn you though, the lads will be chasing you." He said with a chuckle, Harry threw a rolled-up paper at him. "Oh hush you. Besides the look, I also decided to dump Weasley's and Granger. They were holding me back and pushed me too far. You?" He asked him as if they were talking about the weather. Neville looked at him, mouth agape but not surprised. "No wonder they were blowing up a gasket last night, they were hollering about how you badly mistreated them earlier that day, claiming they did nothing to you to warrant it." He told Harry. The dark-haired teen scoffed at him. "Granger literally snatched the book I was reading right out of my hands, I kinda finally lost my temper and walked off right after," Harry told him. Neville frowned. "Where have you been sleeping then? I noticed you didn't come back last night." Neville stated. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I stayed in the room of requirements. It's pretty handy actually. It gave me everything I needed for sleeping arrangements and it has a whole wide variety of books I could read and take with me. I honestly had a lot to think about that I could talk with you later after classes if you're not busy with anything." Harry asked. 

Neville had his book bag with him and he dug into it so as to look at his schedule and scanned it. He put it back in his bag and smiled at Harry, "No I'm free, what is it that you wanted to talk about Harry?" He asked him curiously. Harry shook his head when he noticed Dumbledore watching him with that glint in his eyes and he spotted Ronald, Ginevra, and Granger at the entrance of the hall and noticed they seem to be looking for him. He immediately tried to hide behind Neville and looked confused for a minute before he noticed what was wrong, and made sure he engulfed Harry behind him. It took a bit but finally, the three made their way further down the table where they can't see Harry and Neville sighed and turned to the boy, "There you go Harry, they can't see you now. Everything okay?" He asked him. Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Alright I suppose, I'm just not in the mood to deal with those three, especially Ginevra, I told her constantly that I was gay, but she keeps pressing those things she calls boobs at me every single time, it's disgusting really." Harry made a disgusted face, making Neville snicker a little before he looked surprised and pointed upwards, causing Harry to look and his eyebrows to raise. What Harry and everyone else seemed to be looking was a regal looking bald eagle, almost the same size as Fawkes the phoenix and it was heading straight towards Harry who held out his arm for it. The Eagle gracefully flapped it's wings a bit before he finally landed on Harry's arm, briefly he could see Draco Malfoy looking alarmed at the eagle when he heard exclaim rather loudly. 

He grabbed the letter and folder the bird carried and gently ruffled the feathered chest. "Thank you for the delivery my strange looking friend, you can have some of the bacon that's in front of my plate." Harry murmured to it gently. The eagle bobbed it's head at him and gobbled up a few slices of bacon and some water that Neville pulled out for it and stood on the table, staring at Harry. Harry looked at the bird in amusement. "Guess you require a response back then?" He asked and the bird nodded to him. Harry shrugged and started to open the letter, Neville looking over his shoulder curiously. 

The letter was said: 

_**Dear Mr. Harrison James Potter,** _

_**You don't know who I am but I know all about you for quite some time. My name is Ephraim Malfoy, brother to Lucius Malfoy and Uncle to Draco who should be one of your classmates. The reason I am contacting you is due to the fact I was made aware that our Families had an arranged marriage that was never completed. The Goblins had contacted me during the summer before you're school had started up and informed me of such, the documents in the folder will explain the details of the contract spoken, if you wish to get it checked for verification, then please do so. I know it seems odd, I only know what the media tells about you, but if you are willing, I'd like to get to know the real you and you could get to know who I am. The bald eagle is female and her name Estella, she will be the one to deliver our letters between us from now on. She is to stay until your ready to give this a chance.** _

_**Sincerely,** _

_**Ephraim Malfoy** _

Harry's eyebrows raised in disbelief and he actually looked up towards Draco Malfoy in question. The blonde was actually staring at him with confusion, and knowing he has Harry's attention, he silently to meet up in private and Harry was quiet for a moment but nodded back to him. Neville sat back down on the bench and looked at Harry in question. "Are you sure about this Harry? It seems so sudden and do you really want to be alone with Malfoy of all people." Neville asked him quietly. Harry sighed reluctantly. "No I don't want to, but I have to know Neville, but because of this, some of my plans have to be put on hold. I'll talk to you later, I gotta go to the library. Wanna go with me, Estella?" Harry asked the bird with his arms raised in question. The bird cooed a bit before she flew onto his arm, gently moving side to side so she could rest on his right shoulder. Walking out of the Great Hall was hard as Granger, Ronald, and Ginevra tried to gain his attention, the chit had actually tried to grab a hold of his arm, but Estella screeched warningly at the chit, wings raised, feathers standing on end and glared at the girl that she actually squealed in fear and hid behind her brother, Ronald. Harry chuckled in amusement and rubbed the girl's chest in thanks. 

Harry made his way up to the seventh-floor corridor, he knows he told Neville he was going to the Library, but that was mainly for any of the eavesdropper's benefits, like Dumbledore and the likes. He was currently going back to the room requirement where he could be alone. Making sure the room had everything he needed like a desk and a bird perch perfect for an eagle, he let her fly onto the perch and she looked at him questioningly. "I just need to make sure that what you're master says is true. Which is why I'm going to send Draco Malfoy a letter to meet in private, think you could do that for me?" Estella looked at him as though he was crazy, making him chuckle in amusement. "Sorry, that's me saying stupid things. I'll write this letter to Malfoy and I want you to deliver it to him tonight when he's alone, in the meantime, you can go flying or hunting, or you could stay here if you'd like." Harry offered and she just nodded to him before tucking her beak into her wings to get some sleep. Harry smiled at her in amusement before he sat down at the desk and started writing. 

Once the writing was done, he folded it up in an envelope, tied it up with some string and put it down on the desk for Estella to get to later on tonight and leaned back for a few moments. If he wanted to become neutral, he would have to make sure that Voldemort wouldn't come for him in some way or another, as a protection of sorts. should things go downhill? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we are at the end, I hope you guy's liked that surprise I put in the chapter, let me know what you thought about it. Thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the chapter turned out good, comment or message me what everyone thinks, hope you have a good time.


End file.
